Dreams Do Come True
by John Cena's Field Hockey Star
Summary: Originaly called Temptation: The Series. Peoples dreams about hooking up with their favorite WWE Superstars(Don't Own Them!). Please read and reveiw!
1. John Cena and Kairi Dark

Dreams Do Come True  
  
By: John Cena's Basketball Star  
  
Summary: Kairi Dark has had a crush on John Cena her whole life. But to him, she is nothing more then the little tomboy sister of his best friend, a child. She decides to show John the women she can be.  
  
Authors Note: Hey everyone! Read my updates on my profile. Since I think my account is no longer active because of my stories. So instead, this will a Dream fic about regular girls, and their favorite superstars. Read my profile to see how anyone can be apart of it. Also this is how I would want to get hooked up with my favorite wrestler.   
  
Disclaimer: I don't own John Cena. He belongs to the WWE. However, the rest in here are my chars!   
  
Story 1: John Cena and Kairi Dark  
  
Kairi Dark looked in her mirror and smiled. 'Tonight, is the night I am going to show everyone that I can be feminine' she though. She had a black tankini with the word 'Devil' in red glitter on it, low rise, hip hugger blue jeans and white Nike sneaker. Her hair was down and had a black bandanna in it. She had her sliver contacts on and sliver hoop earrings. A chain around her neck with a sliver heart charm, along with sliver bracelets on the right wrist and a sliver watch on the left. She had some mascara on, along with black eyeliner and cherry lip gloss on. She adjusted her red thong so the straps where over her jeans.  
  
She took out her regular tongue ring and replaced it with a red one. She also looked down and her belly piercing and replaced her old cat charm with a black tear drop. She heard the doorbell and checked herself in the mirror before opening the door and revealing her best friend, Taylor Spencer.  
  
"Kairi! You look amazing!" yelled Taylor hugging her. She had a white tube top with the word, 'Angel' on it, blue lowrise jeans and white Adidas sneakers on. Her hair was down with a white bandanna in it. Kairi shut the door and locked it, placing the key in her sweater pocket she had put on before stepping outside. "Come on. Charily is waiting for us in her car." They rushed down to the red sports car where in their other best friend Charily Chaseon was. She had a red string tang top with the word 'Goddess' in pink glitter, blue bell bottoms and white puma sneakers.  
  
"You look awesome Kairi! There is no way John wont notice you now!" Taylor got in the front and Kairi jumped into the back seat. Charily pressed the gas petal and zoomed down the rode.  
  
"Hey, were going to meet the guys there right?" asked Kairi.  
  
"Yea, I'm sure they will be very pleased with our triplet outfit." Charily replied. They all laughed. When they reached Straghetto, Charily parked in the parking lot and turned off into the ignition. The three jumped out and started walking toward the club. They showed their id's to the bouncer and he nodded.   
  
They walked into the club and looked around. There was a large dance floor with people all over it. There were stairs that lead up to rooms for some 'private time,' a small clutter of tables to sit in. There were lots of strobe light pointing down on to the floor and the walls thumped because of the loud techno music. They walked over to where the small lockers were, and put their jackets in. Then they walked over to a table, and waited for the 'guys'. Kairi got up and told them she was going for a drink. She asked if they wanted anything. She walked away once getting their orders.   
  
"Yo Charily! Taylor!" The girls looked behind them and saw there boyfriends, Jason Myers and Aubrey Dark, along with there friend John Cena. Charily and Taylor got up and gave them all a hug.   
  
"How long have you guys been waiting?" Jason asked keeping his hands on Charily waist.  
  
"Actually we just got here." Replied Taylor. They all sat down and talked. Kairi walked back with their drinks.   
  
"Here you guys go." She said as she put the drinks down on the table.   
  
"And who are you?" asked Aubrey, checking her out. Kairi gave a gasp of shock.  
  
"Aubrey, you don't even recognized your little twin sister?" she replied. The guys mouth dropped. The girls laughed.  
  
"Kai?" asked John in disbelief. "Is that you?" Kairi smiled nodded. She sat down.  
  
"Whatever happen to Kai the tomboy? My sister tomboy?" asked Aubrey.   
  
"She is back in her coffin boys. Tonight your suck with plain old Kairi." As they began to talk, Kairi noticed that John kept looking at her. She smiled at him and he looked away embarrassed to be caught. Everyone expect John, got up and decide to dance. Kairi looked back at John before she turned and walked to the dance floor, swinging her hips as she did.   
  
She was approached by a man John recognized as Matt Drake, John's ex best friend. He whispered something to Kairi and she nodded. He grabbed her hand and went to the dance floor. John watched as he put his arms around Kairi's waist and start moving his hips against her. Kairi soon followed his pace.   
  
John gave a small growl as he watched Matt bring his head down on her neck, kissing and sucking it. He saw Matt's left hand wander down from her hip down, her leg and his right caressing her flat stomach, playing with her charm. 'What the hell is she letting him do that to her!? It should be me with her! Not that scum!' He shook his head in shock. 'Wait, what?!?!?! What the hell am I thinking?! Kairi is my best friends little sister. She's the girl I arm wrestled with when we were kids, the tomboy who played football and just despised most guys.'  
  
But he slowly looked at her body starting at her feet. 'But she looks totally different now. Her legs look so much more longer and thinner, the way her hips move seductively, her flat stomach, her perfect sized breasts for her physic, her smooth neck, her perfectly shaped lips and nose, and her sliver eyes.' But the look in her eyes didn't reflect her dancing. They were filled with regret and sadness.   
  
John had to put a stop to this. He rose with a look to kill. He slowly started to walk over to them, weaving though the crowd. Kairi looked over at him and smiled. She turned into Matt's arms and whispered something in his ear. He nodded and slowly let go of her as if he didn't want to. But Kairi gave him a pleading look. He slowly walked away from her trying. She continued to dance, swinging her hips, pretending not to notice John coming her way.  
  
He came up behind her and wrapped his strong muscular arms around her. She turned her head and smiled at him. She moved faster, quickening the pace of her dancing. John followed, pulling her closer to him. He started to grind his groin against her back. She tilted her head, resting it on his shoulder, giving a small moan. She took his hands from her waist and put them on her neck and slowly helping them travel down the valley between her breast, down her chest, over her belly and over her womanhood where she lead his hands down to her inner thighs and let go He pushed her even closer, with his hands still on her inner thighs.   
  
She turned so she could she John's face. Tiny drops of sweat went down his face, his brown eyes closed. "Open you eyes for me handsome." She whispered seductively in his ear, draping both her arms on his shoulder tighten her hands on the back of his neck. He opened his eyes and looked straight into her's. She brought his head so his forehead was against hers, their eyes never leaving each other. She started rubbing against him, his hands moving to her buttocks. They moved faster and faster, until they were both panting. They rested against each other for a little, trying to catch their breath.   
  
They looked at each other and smiled. John took her hand, leading her back to the table where there friends were watching, and saw everything. They all started whistling whooping as they sat down.  
  
"Well, it's about time you too!" said Charily, smiling.  
  
"Yea. Who knew that it would take this long for you guys." Replied Jason.  
  
"Here you go," said Taylor. "Take a drink you two." They both took a drink of water. Pretty soon the song 'Take My Breath Away' by Jessica Simpson came on. The boys got up and held out their hands. The girls took them and walked to different part of the club. John and Kairi went to corner of the club. He places his arms around her waist and she put her arms around his neck.  
  
***Watching every motion  
  
In my foolish lover's game  
  
On this endless ocean  
  
Finally lovers know no shame  
  
Turning and returning  
  
To some secret place inside  
  
Watching in slow motion  
  
As you turn around and say,  
  
My love  
  
Take my breath away  
  
Take my breath away***  
  
~*John pulled Kairi closer and they started into each other eyes. Kairi started to sing along.*~  
  
***Watching I keep waiting  
  
Still anticipating love  
  
Never hesitating  
  
To become the fated ones  
  
Turning and returning  
  
to some secret place inside  
  
Watching in slow motion  
  
As you turn around and say  
  
Take my breath away   
  
Take my breath away  
  
Through the hourglass I saw you  
  
In time you slipped away  
  
When the mirror crashed I called you  
  
And turned to hear you say  
  
If only for today  
  
I am unafraid  
  
Take my breath away   
  
Take my breath away***  
  
"You have a beautiful voice," John whispered, the huskiness of his made Kairi shudder. "I cant believe have never noticed before. How beautiful and perfect your body is." He ran his hands all over her body and she groaned. She could feel his breath coming closer as he touched her lips with his. Kairi brought his down even more, deepening the kiss. She felt his tongue running over her bottom lip, begging for an entrance. She slowly opened her mouth and his tongue plunged into her mouth, tasting. 'She tastes like Vanilla.' He though. He kissed her even harder, his tongue playing with hers. She had to literary hold herself up on the wall, because the kiss was so strong. His hand slowly traveled up her shirt, but she stopped him and pulled him away.  
  
"Not here," she gasped, trying to catch her breath. "Somewhere where more private." He nodded and grabbed her hand lead her though the crowd walking out of the club. He lead to his car where he opened the door for her on one side and she got in. He ran to eh other side, getting in, putting the keys in the ignition and speed off after pressing the gas petal. After a few minutes he stopped and got out. He walked over to the other door and opened it. He helped her pt and brought her to the door. Opened it and she walked in. He followed locking it. The smiled at each. He lead her into his bedroom and brought her over the bed laying her down. He got on top of her and brought his lips down bringing her into a soft kiss. She kissed back with a little more passion. They made love for the first time.  
  
"That, was amazing." Kairi panted.   
  
"Yes, you were great." He replied, wrapping his arms around her waist, pulling her closer.   
  
"I love you, John. With all my heart."  
  
"I love you too Kairi."  
  
"I still can believe were finally together."   
  
"Ya, but Kairi, why didn't you tell me how you felt about me?"   
  
"I didn't think you would have liked me. I mean you were my brothers best friend."  
  
"And you were my best friend's little sister."  
  
"Both of those things are still true."  
  
"I know, but I'm sure Aubrey will understand. After all if I ever hurt, he would kick my ass." She laughed.   
  
"Yea. I know." She cuddled into his chest, breathing his scent. His arms wrapping tight around her. "Goodnight John."  
  
"Goodnight baby girl." He gave her a kiss on the head before laying back down. In seconds, they fell asleep with smiles across their faces.  
  
*****Meanwhile at Straghetto*******  
  
"Have you guys Kairi?" Aubrey asked his friends. "I have been looking for her and I can't find her."  
  
"I saw her leave the club with John in a hurry," Charily replied. "I'm guessing there probably having a little 'fun'." They all chuckled but Aubrey. He had fire in his eyes.  
  
"That bastard. I can't he would do that her. Not when they just hooked up. I'm going to go over there!"   
  
"Shit Aubrey relax," Said Jason trying to calm his friend down. "You know John would never force anything on Kairi."   
  
"Yea," Taylor agreed. "And if he did get out of hand, then Kairi could take of herself."   
  
"But, what if he..." Taylor put a finger to his lips.  
  
"Kairi is in good hands. She has been waiting for this night all her life. Let her enjoy it." He sighed.   
  
"Fine. But if he breaks her heart anytime soon. I'll kick his ass." He said cracking his knuckles.   
  
"Were all there with you Au." Said Jason nodding.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
YES!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I did I finished it! So what did u all think? Please review!!! I can't wait to see what everyone thinks. Peace all!!!   
  
John Cena's Basketball Star A.K.A. Kairi 


	2. Randy Orton and Ryane Cage

Dreams Do Come True  
  
By: John Cena's Basketball Star  
  
Summary: ?????????  
  
Authors Note: This is the second story of my seires. I hope you like it!   
  
Disclamier: John Cena and Randy Orton belong to Mr. Vince McMahon and the WWE. I only Kairi Dark! All others belongs to Reba (Miss. WWE)  
  
Story 2: Randy Orton and Ryane Cage  
  
Ryane yawns as she dribbles the ball down her backyard basketball court and shoots it. Her cousin, John Cena and his girlfriend, Ryane's best girlfriend, Kairi Dark. 'Damn,' She thought. 'There were at it again last night.' Kairi walks over Ryane and puts her hand on her shoulder.   
  
"You okay Ry," asked Kairi. "Your about to fall asleep." John also gets up and walks over to them, putting his arms around Kairi's waist.   
  
"Uncle Zander and aunt Neleh at it again?" Asked John putting his chin on Kairi's shoulder, looking up at his cousin. Ryane nodded. She looked over to the next house and saw her neighbor, Randy Orton, with Stacey Kibler on his arm. Ryane grumbles,  
  
"I hate her." Kairi chuckled.  
  
"Who doesn't? But I still don't understand what he sees in her. She all legs but no brain."   
  
  
  
"That's all some men care about. I should know." John gives dreamy smile. Kairi gets out of his embrace and glares at him.   
  
"How do you know?" John gulps. He gives an embarrassed smile.  
  
"I love you?"   
  
"You better." They laughed and kissed each other.   
  
"Guys, " Ryane groaned. "You could not do taht please?" They pull away and both mumble sorry.  
  
"Ahh don't worry, you will; be doing it with Randy soon." Replied Kairi, giving her a pat on the back. John gives her a look of confusion.   
  
"What? Randy?" Kairi shakes her head 'nevermind'  
  
"Speak of the devil himself. Here he comes" Ryan turned around and Kairi was right. Randy as coming their way. She checked out how he looked even cuter each time. she saw him. With his tight white wife beater, shaping his muscles, his demi shorts that hung a little below his waist and white puma sneaker. "Your drooling" Kairi laughed. Ryane got herself together, and turned back to them.   
  
"Hey guys what's up?" Randy asked showing his trademark smirk.   
  
"Nothing just chatting...." Ryane yawned.  
  
"What's wrong Rye?" Randy asked putting his arm around her.   
  
  
  
"My parents were fighting again last night. I don't if I can take it more."   
  
"Again? Damn! Well, next time they do, come over my house, you can sleep in my bed and I'll sleep on the couch."  
  
"You sure?"  
  
  
  
"No, " his voice was serious. "I'll sleep in the bed with you." Ryane laughed. "But anyway, can I talk to John for a sec alone?" The girls nod, as they slowly start walking away from them. The boys walked in the other direction.   
  
"What do you need man?" John asked, looking over at his best friend.   
  
"Well, it's about your cousin," John narrows his eyes. Randy puts his hands up. "Chill man! I just need some advice."   
  
  
  
"What?"  
  
"Well, there is no easy way to say this...but....I like Ryane......" John stops Randy.  
  
"You like her!?!? Don't make me laugh Randy, don't you have enough girlfriends?"   
  
"What? What girlfriends? I don't have any."   
  
"Stacey, Trish, Torrie, Sable, Victoria...need I go on? Randy, I ahve known you most of my life. I now you like to play with girls heads. Every time I see you have a new women!"  
  
"I know. But Rye is different."   
  
"How is she different?"  
  
"I don't know. She likes me for me, and not my looks." John looks at him and sighs.  
  
"But Randy how do I know your going to be singing the same tune tomorrow? I just don't want her getting hurt bro. She is like my little sister." Randy sighs.  
  
"I've been feeling this for a while..."  
  
***Kairi and Ryane***  
  
  
  
The girls walked in silence until Kairi noticed Ryane playing with her hair. "All right Ryane, what's the matter?" Ryane looks over at her and confusion.   
  
"Nothing." Kairi sighed.  
  
"I know something is wrong when you start to play with you hair." Ryane looks down at her hand and pulls it away. Kairi sits down in a nearby bench.   
  
"Umm...well...." she sighed. "There is a lot of things." She sits down next to Kairi and puts her head on her shoulder.   
  
"Tell Kairi all about it..."   
  
"Well, Zander and Neleh fighting all the times and Randy." Ryane sighed and takes her head off Kairi and put it down.  
  
"And Randy what?" Kairi put her hand on Ryane shoulder.  
  
"The way he acts around girl and doesn't notice me."  
  
"That's Randy for ya...but if you like him...then why not tell him?"   
  
"I try, but I can't find the words and sometimes we joke about it...but I know he is joking."  
  
"How do you know he's kidding?"  
  
"Then just talk to him about it! AJ...Randy or any other guy for that matter would be a total idiot if they didn't like you." Ryane smiled.  
  
"Thanks K. You better go to John...Randy might be with one of his sluts again and John may be my himself." Kairi shook her head.  
  
"I doubt that. Randy may be a flirt but I don't think he would leave his best friend. But John..."She sighed." Men. All right I'll go, but your coming with me!" Kairi pulls Ryane up and they start walking to where they guys are.   
  
"Hey guys." Said Ryane as they approached John and Randy.   
  
"Hey." Randy and John replied. John goes over and gives Kairi a kiss on the cheek.   
  
"Me and John are going out tonight. You guys wanna come?" They both shook their heads.   
  
"Nah. I have basketball practice. Then I have to study for a law test tomorrow." Replied Ryane  
  
"And I think I'm just gonna chill at home and watch the movie marathon tonight." Randy said.   
  
"Fine." Kairi grabbed John's hand and walked away. "See you guys later!"   
  
"Bye." They waved.   
  
****Later that night****  
  
After Ryane had taken a shower, and putting a white tang top and short shorts she sat on her bed and started to study. But sighed when she overheard her parents arguing...again.   
  
"Neleh," Cried her father Zander. "You can't be doing that! What are you showing Ryane dressing like that?!"  
  
"What about your tattoo's Zander?" Neleh cried back. "You let her get her a tattoo and a belly piercing!" Ryane sighed again and looked out her window. It was raining, hard. A caught a peak at Randy. who was sleeping on the couch. They both have bedrooms in their were in the basement and they could see each other from the tiny window across each other. She though about what Randy said. 'Well, next time they do, come over my house.' She quickly opened her window and ran over to Randy's house. She knocked on the window, yelling his name. "Randy! Randy!  
  
Randy groggily opened his eyes and saw Ryane outside, in the rain. He quickly went over and opened it, letting Ryane climb though, shivering "Hey. Sorry, but they were at it again and..." she had noticed that all randy was only wearing a pair of boxers.   
  
"Umm..yea okay," She said looking up and down at her outfit. The rain had dampen her white tang top, reveling a portion of her breast. He looked away embarrassed. "Umm...why don't I get you someone new clothes??" Ryane looked down and blushed.   
  
"Uhh, sure. That would be great." She replied. He walked over to his draws and took out a pair of boxers and a t-shirt. He walked back over to her and gave her the clothes with his head turned.   
  
"Here you go. You can go change in the shower and dry your hair if you want." Taking the clothes, blushing, she quickly ran into the bathroom and came out a few minutes later. She walked over to him and gave him a hug. "Thank for everything Randy." He hugged her back.  
  
"Yea...no problem." She sighed and got out of his embarrass.   
  
"They were fighting again. Expect this time...it was over me." She walked over to his couch and sat on it." She looked over at him.   
  
"So...your dating Stacey now?" She had realized what she said and wished she had took it back. He looked at her in surprised.   
  
"Umm...no...it was just an innocent visit. Besides I like someone else." Randy replied walking over and sitting next to her. She gave a small 'oh' putting her head down. He slid closer to her. "Abby...there is something I need to tell you." She looks up at him only to see something on his shelf.   
  
"Is that," she whispered, walking over to the shelf and gasped. It was the teddy bear she had given him for his birthday when he was younger. "You...you kept it."   
  
"Well, yea." He walked over to her, taking the bear out of her hands and putting back on the shelf. He turned to her. "I mean your best friend.....but Abby....what if I wanna be more then friends?"   
  
"What?" Abby gasped. She was shocked. "Is this a trick question because it's not funny Randy!"   
  
"I'm serious Abby," He brought his arms about her waist, bringing her closer. He whispered in her ear, "I'm in love with you Abs." Her breathing started to get heavy because   
  
"You...you don't know how long I have been waiting to hear you that, " She looked up at him with tears in her eyes. "I love you too." He smiled and brought his hand to her cheek, caressing it softly.   
  
"Did I ever tell you how beautiful you look?" Before she could replied, he brought his head down and kissed her. He rubbed his tongue against her lip, asking for an entrance. She smiles under the kiss and opens his mouth bringing his softness into her. She put her arms around his neck, deepening the kiss. He picked her up bridal style, and carried her to his bed, where he laid her down, still kissing each other. They began making love and all your could hear, thought out his whole mini apartment, was moaning and groaning of two young lovers.   
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Please review. I want to see what all you think. Peace I'm out!  
  
John Cena's Basketball Star A.K.A Kairi 


End file.
